Insight
by VolumeofForgottenLore
Summary: Naruto was habing a bad day but didn't know why until a certain Uchiha came his way. Sight shounen-ai.


Authors Note: Okay, this was written at 7:00 in the morning. I was giddy because I wasn't going to school today and I was skipping my trimester exam/midterm-thingy for chemistry. So this is a product. Please enjoy. Shounen-ai, NaruSasu, but so light, it isn't even there.

Insight

The miraculous ball of energy wasn't so much miraculous today, nor was he a ball of energy. Those who passed said ball on energy would have wondered why he was so…depressing. There seemed to be no reason for it. The sky was clear blue, with enough clouds in the sky for Shikamaru to be content, but not so much that you couldn't see a good patch of blue. The sun was blessing the earth with a delightful temperature, and a gentle breeze would flow every so often. All in all, a beautiful day. But still, the ball of energy was so…so…not like a ball of energy. He sat under the shade of a tree, even though there was no need for shade on a day like this. He sighed once in a while as if ponderous thoughts weighed in his mind.

"What is wrong with him?" Sakura asked Sasuke who merely shrugged in response.

The two teammates were hiding in a tree in the same field Naruto was. They were on their way to the festival, when they noticed their lack of a miraculous ball of energy.

"Do you think he doesn't like festivals?" Sakura thought aloud.

Sasuke smirked "Why wouldn't he. Definitions of festivals: happy, annoying exciting fun time, full of colors and life. Definition of dobe: happy, annoying excited ball who loves fun, colors, and is bursting with life."

Sakura giggled. She peeked over at he crush and blushed. But this was a different blush. It wasn't the 'oh my god, you are so hot and I am so delighted to be in your presence, and that you talk back to me' blush. She had learned that he would never truly love her in the way she wanted him to, even though he felt love for her. It was more of the 'Too true, and I totally agree with what you just said, and even if I really don't have feelings for you anymore, I must play the part of a girl and blush at whatever joke you make, no matter what the situation' blush. For this was serious matter. Her teammate and close friend acted the very opposite of what he should be.

Sasuke had his eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out this complex puzzle. Though it may seem like they were eternal rivals, which they were, but he didn't really HATE Naruto. He just finds him annoying, but they balance each other out. The scale would totally be thrown off if Naruto was acting all…hm… 'I can't put my finger to it but he is not being a dobe.' Sasuke thought.

Through all this thought, both well trained shinobi's didn't notice that Naruto noticed them. 'Why aren't they at the festival? It is a big cause for celebration.' Yes, today's festival was very important. It was October 10th. The day the Yondaime sealed the demon Kitsune away for good. The day when the terror of Konoha was defeated. The day when those who knew of this cause for celebration would sneer and abuse the one who held the demon Kitsune. The day when Naruto turns a year older. Today, he was turning 15.

"Let's see what they want." Naruto whispered.

With practiced skill, he created a perfect clone while he jumped up into the tree. The clone replaced him while he stealthily crawled over to Sasuke and Sakura. He had improved during the 3 years he was with Ero-sennin. He had only been back in Konoha for 4 days, so no one saw how much he had improved. However, they all saw how is attitude had changed. But Naruto begged to differ. It wasn't so much as his attitude has changed, as much as he had matured. He was still the same ball of energy, with the deep blue orbs (A/N: Yes Dana, I said it…ORBS) and a smile that resembled nothing of the fox he held within. He thought more, and had become skilled in the art of brooding. 'I bet I am even better than Sasuke-teme'.

Brooding was what Naruto was doing when he was in the field. He wasn't sad that it was his birthday. He was quite used to people forgetting that it was, and the whispering and glances thrown his way, and the trips, and shoves that were all "accidents". What he wasn't used to was the fact he didn't feel like a miraculous ball of energy. So he instead of trying to be a miraculous ball of energy, he sat in the field to figure out why. He even made a mental list of all the things he had to do when he returned to Konoha.

Bother Sasuke-teme.

Get ramen

Ask Sakura-chan out (he did it more for tradition rather than hope for a date)

Train

Get ramen

Visit the old Hag

Clean his house

Stock up on ramen

Glare at Sasuke-teme

Eat some ramen and slurp it in front of Sasuke-teme so he would be annoyed

Go grocery shopping

Of course the list wasn't necessarily in order but he had done it all. He just guessed he didn't want to do anything. 'Let's leave that to Kiba today.' He thought, counting on dog-boy to make as much of a mess at the festival as he would.

He had just come to this conclusion when he noticed other chakra signals and decided to get into action. As he crept over to his friends, he wondered why they were not at the festival. It was clear they were going because they both had on kimonos, Sakura in a pale pink, with a deep red obi, and Sasuke with a midnight-blue, with a black obi. They looked cute together, almost opposites. He was going to ask them if they were going out (though he doubted they would have kept it from him) and was about to voice his opinions as soon as he was in place. He carefully climbed on a branch behind and above them, and listened in on their conversation.

"What is he doing…sleeping?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke furrowed his brows even more, trying to figure things out. He noticed a swift chakra burst from Naruto, being from the Uchiha family and all, but nothing changed. 'Surely the dobe didn't learn that much as to fool me.' He was thinking when he was interrupted.

"I learned a lot when I was gone. I feel so honored that you didn't notice the clone." Naruto chuckled at them.

Sakura eeped and fell out the tree, though she landed gracefully on her feet. Sasuke tensed and grabbed for a kunai before he registered who was talking to him. He closed his eyes, took a breath in and turned around, but nerely fell back as soon as he did. There, in front of his face was Naruto, no more than 3 inched from his face. This was the first time in a long time he was so close to him. He was shocked to say the least at the differences in his friend. There was masculinity about Naruto that screamed mischief yet, he still held the cuteness of his childhood. His face was nicely sculpted and his eyes were still the startling blue as they used to be. If Sasuke was a girl, heck, if he wasn't an Uchiha let alone being a different gender, he would have blushed.

"Hn…dobe." He said instead.

Naruto was not stupid. He may not act the part, but as Ero-Sennin discovered, he was quite the genius and very perceptive. 'OMG, did he just BLUSH?' Naruto would have squealed in his mind, but he wasn't a fan-girl. 'I must be in his personal space. Hehe. I feel better already. Now lets make him SQUIRM!!!!' Little demons were prancing around his head. Naruto leaned in, being as innocent as ever.

"Sasuke…you're a little red. Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked, and brought up a hand to Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke went even redder, but his expression was blank.

"Wouldn't want you to be sick today. Especially when you dressed up so nice for the festival today." Naruto acted, feigning worry.

'Dobe, back up. Your in my personal space. Please back u…OMG you look so hot in that light.' Sasuke thought. And boy, was he right. The way the light was cast upon Naruto, he looked godly. All the natural highlights in his hair was illuminated and his eyes were clearly sparkling. Sasuke never actually cared for the whole 'you must be attracted to the opposite sex thing' so he felt no shame in liking Naruto. He wanted to scream at him and yell how hot he was, but instead thought about what the dobe said, when it clicked.

"Happy Birthday." He deadpanned.

Naruto's smile faltered, and so did his heart. No one, save Iruka ever remembered his birthday. He felt his heart sore. He smiled and this smile was so genuine and new, Sasuke wondered where it had been.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto whispered and wrapped his arms around the stoic-emo-blushing boy.

Sasuke was screaming in his mind 'Take him here and now. No one will know. Dammit Sakura would, but she's a Fangirl. Take him now.' but he just patted his friends back when…

"OMG, SASUNARU WOOOOOT!" Sakura screamed from her seat on the floor. This shout startled both of the boys so much they fell out of the tree. While falling, Sasuke felt a swift movement and then a soft something underneath him, and a warm something on his lips. He opened his eyes, but wished he hadn't. His onyx eyes, met deep blue. But wait, why were their eyes so close. Sasuke then realized he was on top of Naruto. From their positions in the tree, he should have been the bottom. Sasuke blushed at his little pun. 'He must of switched our position during the fall'. He THEN realized what the warm something on his lips. He immediately jumped back.

Naruto laughed and pulled himself up, then offered a hand to Sasuke, who of course humphed and stood up himself. Sakura was squealing.

"Where's a camera when you need one." She muttered to herself. "Come on. Kiss each other later. I want to go to the festival."

Naruto sighed and nodded, while Sasuke just stood there looking at him.

"So now you want to go?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"…and?" Sasuke asked irritated.

Naruto shrugged and lifted his head in thought. "I found what I wanted and now I have something to go for. Plus, I turn 15 today. So that means, you two must buy me presents." Naruto pointed at his two friends.

Sakura was startled, then saddened that she forgot his birthday, then brightened up when she saw the forgiving look in Naruto's eyes.

"Yosh!" She said, and grabbed the two boys arms and marched towards the festival.

Sasuke was still confused. 'What did he mean by that?'

Naruto laughed at his friends expression, and shot a coy, promiscuous look his way. Sasuke blushed and turned away while Sakura was going into Fangirl mode. Naruto had found what was missing. The joy only his friends could bring him, and the happiness Sasuke brought into his life.

-Owari-


End file.
